Sleeping Beauty
by FemJiraiya
Summary: "The moon was up, painting the world silver, making things look just a little more alive." - N.D. Wilson / HinataxGaara one shot. Lemony goodness awaits you. Don't tease yourself any further. This is love in the making. Enjoy! Rated M for a reason.


She lay sleeping and dreaming of her hero. The one that would one day rescue her from this house. Of course she was far too old to believe in such dreams but no one had ever been able to tell her heart that. She day dreamed of him. Blonde, blue eyes, a smile worth a million. She sighed in her sleep as her lover took her in his arms. Softly he kissed her lips. She always woke at that point. Her body aching from the adrenaline of her dreams. Her heart racing ever so slightly and every night when she woke she would go to her window, sit down on the sill and let the cool breeze wash over her warm body, waiting for the moment to pass.

On this night when she went to her window she saw him. His silhouette atop the roof of the hotel. He was looking to the stars. She wondered about him, who he was, where he came from. His hair wasn't blonde. Brown, maybe red. Not quite dark enough to be black. As she stared he turned to look her way. 'Impossible,' she thought, 'There's no way he knows I'm watching him.'

Feeling suddenly chilled she moved back into her room. Intent on going back to bed.

Gaara watched the girl retreat behind the walls where he could not see her. He smiled, he could feel her eyes on him the moment she had first spotted him. After a while his curiosity got the better of him and he went to her window. She had left it open for the breeze, he was sure. Knowing he shouldn't he stepped over the sill and into her room. She was on her bed, sleeping already. Looking about he moved closer to her bed to peer down at her. The moonlight lingered on her face giving him a glance of silky white skin and dark color hair. Unable to resist he brushed her hair away from her face. She mumbled something incoherently and he was gone from the room.

Hinata sat up suddenly, not knowing the reason behind it. Nothing was out of place in her room. As a fresh breeze blew in the curtains swayed causing her to look to the window. Rising she went to it looking again for the shadow on the roof but he was gone. A little surprised by the sudden feeling of disappointment she closed the window and went back to bed.

The next day she went for a walk through town. Anything to get her out of the house. When someone tapped her on the shoulder she whirled around with a squeak. A red haired, green eyed man stood in front of her holding a rose out to her. She went crimson as she shyly took the rose. As she tried to say thank you she froze as he lifted a hand to her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Beautiful as the moon on a warm summer's night."

Tongue tied and unable to speak she stared at him with wide eyed innocence. He gave her a half smile and continued walking. She stared after him as it dawned on her that he was the man on the roof. He HAD seen her. Some emotion she couldn't name rose within her, if she had to put a name to it, excitement came the closest.

That night when she dreamed of her hero, he was no longer a blonde, blue eyed man. He was a red head, green eyed man. His voice reminded her of hot nights in the desert, and gave her visions that weren't exactly lady like. That night when she woke up, she went to her window to see if he was sitting again on the roof. She was disappointed to find he wasn't there. Hearing a noise below her window she looked down and found him looking up at her window. She smiled down at him. He made his way up climbing to her window.

"You weren't by chance looking for me, were you?"

She nodded sheepishly and looked away. She felt his hand on her chin pulling her back to look at him.

"I'm glad," he whispered huskily and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Soft and sweet and undemanding. She sighed and slightly grasped the front of his shirt. Pushing or pulling she wasn't sure. She had never done anything like this before. It was so unlike her and it was exciting. She could feel his heartbeat in her hand.

Pulling back to look at her, he smiled, "Might I steal you away tomorrow night?"

"Hinata," she managed as she blushed, looking into his eyes adoringly.

"Very well, Hinata. My name is Gaara."

"Gaara," she repeated liking the sound of his name.

Several weeks passed, each night he returned to see her. Each day he found her in different spots and always he gave her a rose. On this night she was again at her window sill, him on the outside.

"I have to tell you, Hinata, you have robbed me."

She looked so utterly distraught that he laughed, "You have stolen my peace at night. All I can think of is your beautiful face, of hearing you speak each night we meet."

She giggled at that. A woman so completely romanced, she put a hand to his heart.

"Gaara..." She whispered, licking her lips. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he saw the desire in hers.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a child anymore. I know what I want... and what I want... is you."

"Marry me."

Shocked, pleasantly so, she nodded as tears of joy slid down her cheek. Gaara entered her room for the first time since the first night he had seen her. Taking her into his arms he laid her gently upon her bed. He unbuttoned her gown, keeping his eyes on hers as she chewed on her bottom lip. As his lips met her flesh her body, never before touched, sizzled. Here was passion. Here was a woman whose needs had gone so long without ever being met that it was as if she was awaking into his embrace. Blooming beautifully by his touch.

He took her breast into his mouth, teasing her for what she thought was eternity. Her hands found their way to his hair as if by their own accord. His hand slid, soft as silk down her stomach to the core of her and his lips met hers as she cried out.

"Shhh, my sweet," he whispered against her lips and his mouth left a trail of kisses to where his hand had once been. Taking her higher, tasting, teasing. She bit her lip and whimpered at some unknown force within her. Her body rising to meet him. 'More,' she thought. It wasn't until she felt him chuckle against her that she realized she had spoken it aloud. Before she could have the thought to be embarrassed he began doing something with both his hand and mouth that sent her into sweet oblivion. She grabbed the bed trying to hold onto something. Her eyes closed as the aftershocks still rocked her body.

"Hinata..." he murmured as he rose above her. Her eyes fluttered open to look into eyes of green.

"Hmmm?" she managed as she felt him at her core. Her eyes opened wider. She wasn't afraid, her body still humming with pleasure, she felt him begin to push into her. Just as she began to feel a little uncomfortable from him within her he drove himself the rest of the way. She gasped at the sudden pain/pleasure mix. He held completely still as she was trying to decide whether or not she liked what was going on. She could hear his labored breath and feel the tension in his muscles. Experimentally she moved her hips and felt him shudder.

"Oh," she whispered as pleasure rippled through her as well. Gaara managed a strained chuckle as he laid his forehead on hers.

"I love you, my sweet Hinata."

"I love you too, Gaara," she whispered brushing hair away from his face.

His lips crushed hers as he moved within her. A whole new explosion was happening within her body and her hips met his in a rhythm she hadn't thought possible. Her eyes blurred and she would swear later she saw stars as an orgasm ripped through her entire being. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he continued his assault before finally pouring himself into her. He collapsed on top of her, softly stroking her side as they both came back to the land of the living. Kissing her forehead, he rolled her on top of him, a tangle of limbs.

"I can't wait for our wedding night," she whispered.

"I think I have awoken a beast," he chuckled as he stroked her back.

She gave him a feline smile, "More?"

He chuckled and rolled them again, taking her chin in his hand, "Forever," and kissed her gently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Who knew older Gaara was such a romantic? Young Gaara, so impatient, violent, and played the bad boy to no end. And we do _love_ a bad boy, do we not ladies? This is to show the softer side of Gaara, a more mature, full of dreams Gaara. Dreaming of you, letting his hands run along your skin softly. Hinata, you're a lucky lady to have caught the eye of such a man as this.


End file.
